


Song Drabbles

by Kurojouou



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cousin Incest, Drabbles, F/M, Incest, Romance, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurojouou/pseuds/Kurojouou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Put your IPod on shuffle and write drabbles about the first ten songs that come up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song Drabbles

**Written In Reverse-Tiesto & Hardwell ft. Matthew Koma**

He is too late. 

The day he decides to finally tell her he loves her, she beats him to it. But it isn't him she says she loves, it's someone else. She says she is in love with her 'other' best friend, Gendry. Of course he congratulates her, and kisses her cheek after she squeals up in joy and jumps into his arms. It's the only thing he can do after all.

Jon wishes to see Arya smile. For him, it isn't important what or who is the reason behind it. His greatest happiness lies in looking at her eyes full of life, her lips curved into a smile he can only imagine as a gift from God, with no one else alive able to flaunt it as beautifully as she does. 

But it isn't him she flaunts it for. It's someone else, but he doesn't oppose.

Just looking at her is the greatest blessing on the earth for him. 

  


**They Don't Know About Us-One Direction**

Her Father looks at her with disappointment. Her Mother and her sister keep silent, avoiding her gaze. Robb clenches his fist everytime she mentions him, and her little brothers are too young to understand anything. They still ask her about their brother Jon, and Arya is glad that even though they too would probably be repulsed in the future, atleast for now she can speak to them about him. They are the only ones in the family who are unable to judge her. Yet.

But that is inevitable. 

When he visits Winterfell again, she dumps everything she needs in her backpack, and shows up at midnight at his hotel. They leave next morning, and are out of the city by the time Ned finds her letter tucked under her pillow. 

She keeps her last name, but he changes it to Snow. It doesn't matter to her. As long as they're together, even their godforsaken situation feels perfect. Others had never been important, only each other.

  


**Melt The Snow-Shayne Ward**

She isn't like Jon remembers her. The Arya he knows wouldn't agree with her husband on every subject, she wouldn't lower her head when he tells her how improperly she behaves. She wouldn't step back silently when he refuses to take her riding with him. She looks just a shell of a person she once was, a broken, defeated girl whose eyes seem to stare into oblivion everytime Jon looks at her.

He doesn't push her away when she visits him at night. She tells him her husband is sound asleep, tells him she misses him, tells him everything, yet nothing about why she trembles lightly when he touches her, even though she tries to stay still. 

He holds her lightly, strokes her hand, and pulls her closer. He wamts to take away her pain, wants to kiss her until her lips are raw, and he wants her to shout at him for doing it.

But she's fragile as a flower underneath him. A shiver passes down his spine when he thrusts inside of her, and she slightly shakes.

He wants to make her so happy that she forgets everything else. 

Only if he could. 

  


**In A World Like This-Backstreet Boys**

"Winter is coming, and we can't escape it," she says.

He crashes her to his chest, trying to memorize every inch of her. She holds him with the same fervor, and murmurs something in a language he does not understand.

"Stay safe, Jon," she whispers a little later, her voice choked.

"You too, wolf."

Jon reluctantly leaves her. The warmth fades from his body as soon as he does. He leans and touches her forehead with his own.

"Stick em with the pointy end," he says and she lets out a laugh.

"When it is all over," she whispers and strokes his face with her calloused fingers. "Kiss me properly. But for now..."

Her lips meet his cheek and he closes his eyes and inhales. When they meet again, he would tell her all that he has been wanting to tell her for months. All the doubts would be cleared and he would love her like she deserves to be loved. 

"I promise."

And he keeps it.

  


**Halo-Beyonce ******

She doesn't remember the last time she felt this happy. When she looks back at her life and all the people she has lost, she wonders how she managed to find Jon. She remembers all her fears when she had finally realised she loved him. Her mind warning her a thousand times against getting too close to him, because everyone she ever cares about just die and leave her alone and lonely.

But she finds all her fears useless now. He isn't going anywhere, that's what he tells her. And she believes him. Everytime he kisses her, a small piece of her broken heart mends.

She caresses the little bundle in her arms, and Jon strokes her hair. _They don't always leave._ She hands the baby to him, and feels unimaginable joy and pride when his eyes shine. 

"I love you," he says. "Both."

"I know," she replies. 

This time, her new family won't be able to leave her that easily. She'll make sure of that.

  


**Somebody's Me-Enrique Iglesias**

This wasn't her first breakup, but this was unarguably the most painful. Arya sees the redhead leaning against him and whisper in his ear, and with every passing moment she regrets leaving him.

She can feel his eyes on her momentarily, and memories flood her brain. The first time they met during sophomore year, the time they sneaked out of their houses late at night during high school. But they were fools then, as they both realised later. Or at least they think they were.

They broke up six months after their graduation, the reasons being 'We've realised our mistakes now that we've grown up' and 'We were being childish' and 'We've seen more of the world now, so we know'. 

And she regretted it now. But Jon was happily moving on with his life, and she had no right to stop him from doing so.

_Maybe someday you'll know I still love you._

  


**Always On Your Side-Sheryl Crow & Sting**

The dagger in her hand cuts open the man's throat.

"Valar Morghulis," she whipers and as quickly as she came, disappears into the alleys. She walks along the corners silently, until she hears the sounds of waves and inhales sharply. 

Her hands displace the rocks quickly, with her usual impatience. She pulls it out, and takes it in her hand, balancing it. 

This sword is the last strand connecting her to Westeros now. She is no one. She has no identity and no relations. But this one weapon reminds her of all she had and she has lost.

It reminds Arya of Jon Snow, her half-brother. His special smile reserved only for her, the way they would understand each other's words without having to say them. His laughter still echoes in the back of her mind.

She will never be anyone again, but sometimes when she is alone, she feels as if Jon is here with her, encouraging her wild habits, wiping away her tears and whispering soothing words in her ear.

Maybe he is the only memory she'll always have of Arya Stark, no matter how many strangers' faces she wears.

So she keeps Needle with her, and stops trying to forget him. She will forget everyone and everything else, but she can never forget him, no matter how hard she tries.

  


**Never Say Never-The Fray**

He suspects if she even has a heart. Her cold stare pierces through him every time. He finds no warmth in her body the first time he holds her after years. She stays still as if still deciding whether to hug him back or not, and it scares Jon, because his little sister was someone who had always preferred being close to him than any other person. And the fact that she had to think twice before hugging him was enough to make him tremble. _What have you become?_

He finds her sweating and screaming in her sleep. She always sleeps in his bed; Jon cannot help but feel glad because he doesn't want her to leave his sight for one minute. The nightmares are so bad sometimes he finds her crying in her sleep. He always holds her close after, until her breathing returns to normal and the tears stop. 

The first time he takes her, he feels as if this is how it was always supposed to be. She doesn't push him away; he finds out he doesn't want her to. They are meant to be together. 

He knows he is in love with her now, and although she is still too guarded about her feelings, he knows she is beginning to thaw. He knows she whispers things to him when he is facing away from her, and thinks he is asleep. He doesn't know the tongue she speaks in, but the way her voice caresses his name is enough to make him smile.

_We were thrown back together because we're not done with each other yet._

  


**Six Degrees Of Separation-The Script**

Arya stares at the bottle for what seems like hours. She doesn't want to go to the hospital again, she doesn't want the pity looks from everyone and more than anything she doesn't want them to tell her it isn't her fault.

Fuck, she knows it isn't her fault. It is all Jon's fault. He is the one who died. He is the one who left her to survive alone in this stupid world. All she did was try to forget him.

It's a blessing when she takes them. She can't think of anything else, and her world seems okay if just for a little while. But then one day they found her lying on the floor of her kitchen. The doctor told them she overdosed and instructed her Father to keep her away from those pills. 

She tried her best, but the nightmares started again, and the memories, and she screamed until her throat was raw and her eyes burned from the tears. How can a few pills be worse than the sleepless nights and agonizing days?

She opens the bottle and pops the pills in her mouth, making a reminder to herself to get more in the morning.

  


**Wild Heart-The Vamps**

She catches his eyes from the corner of the bar. Jon doesn't look away and a grin spreads on his face when she doesn't either. The song starts and Jon gets up from his seat, putting the drink down. He points to the dance floor then to her, and she smirks, accepting his challenge.

His hands rest on her hips as she moves her body with the rhythm of the music. At one point, she is wrapping her arms around his neck and whispering in his ear,

"Arya."

"Jon."

He hands her a drink as they both take their seats beside one another. He looks her over one more time, and Gods, he wants to rip the dress she is wearing right off her.

And he does exactly that. She moans her name and urges him to go faster and he obeys. He bites her neck and groans loudly when her comes inside her.

He walks out of the shower and she is propped up on one of her elbows, the sheets hanging low on her waist.

"I thought you'd left," she says, her voice still hoarse from sleep. 

"You look like that, I will never be able to."

She rolls her eyes and pulls the sheets up to her chest. "Latte."

He smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> I am having an uneventful weekend. And this was my only muse.  
> Comment. ♡♡


End file.
